User talk:James.chee3
to maybe created a profile for the lycan servant Olga Hi there, i'm James and i'm new to this, well i was thinking of wanting to put together a profile of the lycan servant Olga, who's from the novel of Underworld: blood enemy, and maybe point out some difference's or similer facts between some of the female characters from the novel of underworld: blood enemy, underworld: evolution and underworld: rise of the lycans. it's just that i think it might be a good idea to put some things out, that's all, i mean, though underworld: blood enemy is a fan fiction novel, still two of the female lycan characters of Blood enemy have the same names as the two vampire lovers of Tanis, has in the novel of underworld; evolution, and i just can't help but think there's something similer between some of female lycan characters and vampire ladies from the novels of blood enemy and rise of the lycans, i mean, if you remember how which female lycan looks, then if you watch rise of the lycans at some point, and take a closer look at the features of some of the vampire ladies, then you put the looks of the female lycans together with the looks of the vampire ladies from the film of rise of the lycans, then well you'll be able to put two together, to put it in a clearer meaning, there's a Leyba, a Olga and maybe even a Grushenka in the story and film of rise of the lycans, but there just vampire ladies and they have differene names, also Olga in Blood Enemy is a red hair lycan, and there's even a red hair vampire chambermaid named Malvina, funny enough, both these characters Olga and Malvina are lower class in the castle, so i'm keen to put together a small profile about the lycan servant Olga, her child Ferenz and there sad fate, as well as all the other stuff i spoke of above, what do people think, good idea let me know, james underworld four hi there, just wanted to inform you all that i've heard of some news refering to underworld 4, that is the date of when the film comes out has been changed from Sept the 23rd, to now January 20th 2012, as well as that, it's still stated that the fourth film will be in 3D, as well as that, Kate Becksale will be returning to play Selene, but as Bloody Disgusting has stated, that Kates role of Selene might be shot, as she will pass the torch on to one of her daughters. that's all for the now being, James Chee Eternal War All I did was create a link to pages for the characters, so that one only has to click on the link to begin building the page. I didn't delete or remove any pages, just created links. Though I must ask, are these names all official? Is "super lycan" the term used in the game? [[User:AlessaGillespie|'''''AlessaGillespie''''']] [[User talk:AlessaGillespie|Talk]] 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 06:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC)